


that will be enough

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Once upon a time, such a gaze on him would have sent him swimming to the hills, unsettled by anyone who would look at him without a calculation of strategy and intent, but here in the present now, Orm does not shy from it.





	that will be enough

The hairs on the back of his neck lifts. Burning sensation of being watch tickling his scalp, pebbling his skin in goosebumps. Once upon a time, such a gaze on him would have sent him swimming to the hills, unsettled by anyone who would look at him without a calculation of strategy and intent, but here in the present now, Orm does not shy from it. 

"Are you going to come here and undress me, or are you just going to stand there and watch?"

Arthur, his elder brother Arthur. Arthur who came from the surface and showed him a kindness he had only dreamt of. Arthur who taught him, is teaching him, that his heart is more than just a muscle. That it could be used for so much more. Arthur who has systematically, and without resistance, tore down the walls Orm had thrown up for a lifetime in order to protect himself from heartache.

Arthur, whose hands on him feels a shade too much and not enough at the same time. Work roughened hands trace the line of his shoulders as they push the robe off him, sending it floating away. His touch lingers at his spine and Orm inhales sharply when Arthur digs his thumb into the dimple at the base. The looming presence of another body pressing up against his naked skin is electrifying. 

"You like that?"

He turns around. Looking up into Arthur's eyes, he feels an irrational stab of self-conscious anxiety. What if he isn't good enough? Arthur surely has had many surface dwellers as lovers. For him to not have been worshipped as the pinnacle of physical perfection would have been madness. What if he cannot compare to those whose lips have touched Arthur's before him?

"I do." He breathes, averting his eyes. Orm's lips part when Arthur tips his face back to him by his chin.

"I like it too." Arthur smiles. His golden eyes soft and kind. Orm shivers, leaning into him. He feels a rumble of laughter in the air, and tucks his face into Arthur's shoulder. "Don't hide, baby bro. Let me see you."

"No." Orm mumbles, clinging on.

Arthur's fingers tangle through his hair, and he feels his brother kiss the crown of his head. "You kinda got to, baby. Can't kiss you properly if you don't."

That has Orm looking back up into Arthur's smiling face. "There you are, baby." He says, cradling his face between his hands. 

Orm juts his chin out, blinking. "You said you'd kiss me."

"That I did." Arthur says, looking increasingly fonder and amused. Orm purses his lips, and as if sensing the impending pout that is to follow, Arthur leans in and kisses him. Gentler, sweeter, without any other intent than the one to love. Orm licks back, sighing. 

Arthur holds him like he's something precious to treasure. It drives Orm wild; the idea he could be desired in ways he has only ever read in the stories of fair maidens and gallant Princes. But he is, and Arthur does.

"Hey." Arthur says against his lips when they part.

"Hello." Orm replies with equal softness. 

It does not matter whose lips these have touched, for they're touching his now. It does not matter whose lips these will touch, for that is for the future to see and know. And for the here and now, Arthur is kissing him again, and that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to make this at least somewhat smutty, but it took the reins and just 'NOPE BITCH'-ed into the sunset so this is what you got.  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
